They're in Love
by Mr Je
Summary: Ya, dasar pasangan bodoh. Saling mencintai mengapa tidak langsung pacaran saja? (KookGa special)


Main cast: guess it.

Genre: Idk for specificly

Better hear almost is never enough

And thanks for you.. Bring the meaning of life, love and pain in once together.. I'll never regret to (ever) be your part of life. And.. sorry for the mistakes I've ever made..

Sorry...

This is special for you..

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali Jungkook mengenal Yoongi adalah ketika mereka sama-sama menjadi trainee di Big Hit Entertainment. Saat itu Jungkook sempat gagal mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat terbesar di Korea, namun salah satu staff agensi Big Hit menawarinya mengikuti audisi. Jungkook mengikuti audisi tersebut dan lolos menjadi trainee. Suaranya merdu dan rapnya terkendali. Namun, tariannya masih kurang emosional. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan para staff

Saat itu Jungkook menemukan Yoongi sedang menulis di atas kertas. Jungkook baru saja mengambil jadwal latihannya ketika tak sengaja melihat Yoongi sedang duduk di meja yang ada di lobby sambil mengenakan earphone di telinganya.

"Permisi." Jungkook berkata dengan sopan. "Apa kau trainee disini?"

Yoongi melepas earphone-nya, ia menatap Jungkook dengan dingin. Entah kenapa itu membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat. "Iya. Memang kenapa? Kau trainee baru?" tanyanya dingin.

Jungkook tertawa hambar. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan jenakanya yang malu-malu. "Aku Jungkook. Kau?" ia memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap tangan itu dengan wajah datar dan membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku Min Yoon Gi. Tapi orang tua itu selalu menyebutku Suga."

Jungkook tersenyum dan Yoongi membalas senyumannya. Sejak itu mereka menjadi dekat. Hingga debutpun mereka tetap akrab dan selalu berbagi banyak hal.

.

.

.

Bangtan Sonyeondan. Begitu banyak orang menyebutnya. Terdiri dari tujuh orang pemuda yang diantaranya adalah tiga vokalis, empat rapper dan tiga dancer di dalamnya. Kim Namjoon atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Rap Monster adalah ketuanya. Yoongi atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Suga itu adalah rapper paling menonjol. Jung Hoseok atau J-Hope adalah dancernya. Jimin dan V (Kim Taehyung) adalah vokalis disana bersamaan dengan Jin (Kim Seok Jin) yang menjadi vokalis dan visual. Sementara Jungkook menempati empat posisi sekaligus. Rapper, dancer, vokalis dan maknae adalah posisinya. Maka dari itu para hyung memanggilnya golden maknae.

Mereka bertujuh bergabung dan membuat musik hip-hop yang mempengaruhi banyak orang karena lirik-lirik mereka yang eksentrik dan rebel. Lagu debut mereka berjudul No More Dream diikuti oleh We Are Bulletproof dan album mereka diberi judul 2 Cool 4 Skool. Saat ini, mereka sedang bersiap untuk comeback mereka yang berjudul 'N.O'. Fans mereka sangat antusias dengan teaser awalnya. Hingga mereka sangat menantikan N.O dirilis.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya." ujar Hoseok dengan semangat. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di udara. Diikuti oleh Jimin yang juga bersorak gembira.

Jungkook pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua hyungnya sambil memakan kripik kentang yang diambilnya dari tas manajer hyung. "Showcase-nya pasti menegangkan." gumamnya polos.

Suga berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan duduk disebelahnya. Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membulatkan matanya. "Yah, kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Ayo semangat Jungkook." ujar Suga ceria.

Jungkook berdeham untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Kuharap begitu." ujarnya pelan.

Jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak. Kali ini lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa sementara member lain sudah berada di kamar mereka masing. Yoongi berniat tidur beberapa menit namun karena terlalu enak bermimpi, ia tidur dengan pulas.

Sementara Jungkook tidak bisa tidur dikamarnya. Kamar yang dicat biru tersebut tidak semerta-merta membuatnya tidur nyenyak hari ini. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, lalu minum air dingin sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Eung." Jungkook baru membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar seseorang bergumam dari arah ruang tamu. Alisnya dinaikan, langkahnya digerakan dan tangannya dilipat di depan dada ke arah ruang tamu.

Jungkook terpaku sejenak. Ia memandang insan yang sedang tertidur di sofa sambil menggeleng pelan. "Astaga, dia mengigau." gumam Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook mendekati Yoongi dan berjongok di sebelahnya. Manik kelamnya menatap wajah manis Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Cantik." gumamnya lagi. Jungkook mengusap wajah indah itu dengan jari telunjuknya, sementara yang diusap terlihat nyaman dengan perlakuan Jungkook tersebut.

"Hyungie-ya" Jungkook berbisik pelan. "Kau sangat manis." Ia terkekeh dengan volume suara yang kecil. "Tapi kenapa kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil, eh?"

"Kau mendengarku?" Ia menggumam lagi. "Jika kau tahu aku menyukaimu, apa aku akan tetap diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?"

Jungkook mengusap rambut Yoongi yang kecoklatan dan bergelombang dengan lembut lalu mengecup dahi pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku akan menjadi laki-laki sejati nanti. Aku yakin kau akan terpesona denganku."

.

.

.

"Pemotretan untuk album terbaru kalian akan dilakukan besok." ujar manajer hyung sambil mengutak-atik tab-nya dengan lincah.

Rap Monster menaikan alisnya. Rambutnya yang pirang terbang tertiup angin buatan di tempat mereka melakukan shooting MV 'Boy In Luv'

Jungkook menyisir rambutnya yang merah keunguan kebelakang sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada kamera di depannya. Padahal kamera itu dalam keadaan off.

Jimin datang menepuk bahu Jungkook lalu berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu menarikan lagu girl group yang sedang in?" Ia menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan berkata. "Kurasa itu ide bagus."

Lalu, Jin datang. Ia baru saja mengajak Go Sohyun mengobrol sebelum menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Kami akan menarikan koreo girl group. Kau mau ikut?"

Lalu, datanglah kamera dari staff Big Hit Entertainment yang merekam kegiatan mereka selama shooting. Jimin langsung menarikan beberapa gerakan yang diketahuinya namun gerakannya terlihat aneh.

Jimin merengut. Ia merasa gerakannya salah. "Tidak, ini tidak benar." katanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau somethingnya girl's day?"

Dan...

Mereka bertiga secara serentak menarikan koreografi Something dari Girls Day. Jungkook yang paling hafal dengan koreonya lebih banyak mengambil bagian. Sementara Jin hanya mengikutinya saja.

Sementara beberapa meter disana, Yoongi berdiri sambil mengobrol banyak dengan Hoseok. Mereka sedang membicarakan konsep-konsep untuk MV terbaru mereka yang akan rilis setelah Boy In Luv dan lagu-lagu yang akan mereka ciptakan setelah album terbaru mereka ini diluncurkan.

"Lihat, Jungkook disana." kata Hoseok yang tiba-tiba, itu terdengar random di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia memandang Jungkook dari kejauhan.

"Jungkook sudah dewasa. Lihatlah." gumam Hoseok lagi. Sepertinya Hoseok sedang mencoba menggoda Yoongi namun Yoongi tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Astaga, kau ini." Hoseok mendengus tak suka. "Kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Hoseok yang terdengar semakin aneh di telinga Yoongi.

Hal itu membuat mood Yoongi sedikit buruk. "Memangnya apa?" Ia menahan emosinya. "Yang jelas sedikit, please?"

Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan melangkah menjauhi Yoongi. "Coba pandang Jungkook lebih lama lagi, mungkin kau akan mengerti." bisiknya sebelum benar-benar mengerti.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia memandang Jungkook seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok.

Jungkook...

Rambutnya dicat merah keunguan. Apa yang aneh?

Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Lalu apa yang salah?

Telinga kanannya ditindik. Lalu bagian mana yang tidak biasa?

Jungkook sedang asik mengobrol dengan Jimin dan Jin lalu mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Tidak ada yang aneh. Pikir Yoongi acuh. Namun, ia mendapati matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Jungkook, bahkan sedetik pun tidak. Tanpa ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seperti ada magnet yang menyedot perhatian Yoongi ke arah Jungkook.

Seperti ada kontak yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara harfiah, Jungkook menoleh dan memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sama. Ia memandang Yoongi seperti yang Yoongi lakukan. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya. Dunia disekitarnya serasa berhenti. Semuanya terlihat buram kecuali Jungkook yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. Yoongi berhenti bernafas beberapa detik ketika senyum itu mengembang tanpa ia tahu sebabnya. Wajahnyapun terasa memanas dan ia sudah pasti merahnya seperti udang rebus.

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ada apa denganku?"

.

.

.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." ucap Jungkook sambil memandang Yoongi dengan angkuh.

Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya dibuat sedingin dan segalak mungkin. "Oh benarkah?"

"Bagaimana kalau Jungkook memberikan bunganya pada Suga dan menyanyikan sedikit liriknya?" salah satu staff Big Hit memberi saran.

Dalam proses pemotretan, staff Big Hit yang menangani acara Bangtan Bomb di youtube sedang merekam kegiatan mereka untuk dibagikan kepada fans mereka. Saat itu, Yoongi dan Jungkook sedang asik mengobrol sambil bercanda. Saat itu, Jungkook membawa bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Bunga itu adalah icon yang khas di MV Boy In Luv.

Jungkook memandang staff manajemennya sejenak lalu menatap Yoongi dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Kau membuatku gugup, hyung." Jungkook berkata jujur sambil memandang Yoongi yang sedang menunggunya untuk berbicara.

Yoongi tertawa hambar. "Kau pikir kita sedang berada di acara lamaran?"

"Wah kau sudah tidak sabar dilamar olehku?" goda Jungkook sambil tertawa.

Yoongi diam sejenak. Ia menutup matanya lalu membukanya. Bernafaslah. Ayo bernafas. "Terserah."

Jungkook tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Yoongi yang menggemaskan itu. Ia memandang bunga mawarnya di tangannya lalu berkata. "Hyung.."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Jungkook karena suara Jungkook berubah serius. Saat itu, jantung Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat sehingga ia merasa ia akan segera kena serangan jantung jika terus berada di posisi ini. "Y-ya.."

Jungkook berdeham sebentar lalu memberikan bunga mawarnya kepada Yoongi. "Aku ingin kau..."

Ayolah, jantung.. Tenang sedikit.

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." ucapnya dengan suara serak lalu tersenyum.

Walaupun itu hanya akting, namun Yoongi merasa Jungkook sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Dan ia berharap Jungkook mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

"Kau berat."

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. "Apa kau bilang?"

Jungkook meminum air mineralnya sambil berjalan acuh. "Kau berat, Suga hyung."

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja latihannya." ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook.

Hoseok duduk di sebelah Jungkook sambil tersenyum idiot. "Memangnya koreografinya aneh ya?" tanyanya pada Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Kau tahu? Menggendong Suga hyung sambil berjalan itu sangat menyakitkan. Masalahnya adalah, Suga hyung tidak bisa diam di atas pundakku." protes Jungkook panjang lebar sambil menirukan gaya Suga saat rapping di atas pundak Jungkook.

Yoongi memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Jungkook.

"Wah padahal kita akan tampil di MNet Countdown besok. Kalau Jungkook tidak menggendong Suga, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Jimin tiba-tiba datang sambil berpikir keras.

Jungkook mendesah. Ia menyerah dan memilih mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan menggendong Suga hyung."

"Terserah." tukas Yoongi tak peduli.

.

.

.

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat dirinya di dalam musik video yang baru saja mereka rilis. Disitu ada bagian dimana mereka berjalan di rel kereta api sambil tertawa. Jungkook jadi ingat berapa tahun ia sudah bersama-sama dengan para hyung. Dua tahun kah? Atau tiga tahun? Entahlah. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan banyak kenangan yang mereka jalin.

"Kenapa rambutku jadi warna pink."

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Yoongi sedang melihat musik video mereka. "Kau bagus dengan rambut seperti itu."

Yoongi memandang Jungkook dengan wajah tidak suka. "Jungkook, aku terlihat seperti perempuan disitu." gerutunya pelan.

"Tapi kau manis disitu."

"Kau juga seperti perempuan disitu."

"Kau lebih cantik dariku."

"Lihat, aku membakar diriku sendiri."

Jungkook meninggalkan Yoongi dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak lupa Jungkook mengacak rambut Yoongi tanpa peduli pekikan protes dari sang hyung.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang asik memainkan laptopnya untuk mencari-cari inspirasi. Dengan iseng, ia menulis "BTS" sebagai keywords di search engine-nya.

Ada beberapa berita yang muncul ketika pencariannya berjalan. Ia meng-klik salah satu link yang dianggapnya menarik.

'BTS rajai musik chart di Korea dengan lagu 'Dope''

'Dope mencapai 17 juta penonton.'

'Dope masuk ke dalam BillBoard top 100.'

'J-Hope dinobatkan sebagai dancer terbaik nomor dua setelah *sensor*'

'Jungkook diklaim sebagai orang yang sangat mencolok perubahannya.'

Yoongi tersenyum puas. Grupnya meraih kesuksesan yang gemilang. Yah, walau ia akui, dirinya juga masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi menurutnya, pencapaian mereka cukup baik.

'Jika diperhatikan, maknae yang satu ini memiliki perubahan yang paling mencolok dari member lain..'

Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Memangnya apa yang berubah dari Jungkook? Bukankah sama saja?

'Perhatikan Jungkook yang ada di setiap MV. Dia memiliki gaya yang berbeda setiap kali MV dirilis dan gayanya semakin maskulin.'

Yoongi merona membaca kalimat yang terakhir. Jungkook semakin maskulin? Benarkah? Apakah ia tidak memperhatikan Jungkook dengan jelas? Karena selama ini,Yoongi hanya menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Ah tidak juga..

Yoongi mulai bimbang dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Take one!"

Yoongi turun dari tangga. Ia berteriak pada Jungkook dan melempar barang-barang disekitarnya sambil menangis. Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Yoongi dengan memeluknya dengan harapan Yoongi akan berhenti melakukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sementara lagu 'Run' diputar dengan volume keras. Yoongi terus berteriak dan melempar apapun.

Jungkook tidak menyerah. Ia terus memeluk pemuda berambut hijau tersebut dengan erat. Namun dengan segenap kekuatannya, Yoongi mendorong Jungkook dengan keras. Hingga punggung Jungkook menabrak tembok di sebelahnya. Jungkook meringis kecil.

Yoongi mengambil kursi dan melemparnya ke cermin hingga cermin tersebut pecah dan pecahannya tercecer di lantai.

Jungkook menatap sekitarnya dan...

"Cut!"

Semua kru yang ada disana bertepuk tangan. "Akting kalian berdua bagus sekali!" teriak salah satu kru yang bertugas menjadi penata rias.

"Punggungku sakit!" keluh Jungkook sambil berdiri.

Yoongi mengendikan bahunya acuh sementara si penata rias menyapukan bedak ke wajah Yoongi. "Salah sendiri mencoba menghalangiku."

Jungkook mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Yoongi lalu berkata, "Aku hanya menghalangimu bunuh diri."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Jungkook tertawa renyah, membuat jantung Yoongi berjumpalitan saat itu. Yoongi berdoa dalam hati semoga Jungkook cepat pergi dari hadapannya sehingga jantungnya bisa tenang kembali.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengendikan bahunya. Ia menyerah dan memilih angkat tangan. "Mereka berdua itu bodoh."

Jin merengut. Ia mencoba mencari ide lain walau hasilnya nihil. "Mereka tidak menyadarinya atau bagaimana sih?" gerutunya sambil meremas pegangan panci.

Jin sedang memasak makan malam ketika Hoseok tiba-tiba datang dan membicarakan Jungkook x Suga yang terlihat sangat dekat namun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Padahal, hampir seluruh member Bangtan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, mereka selalu mengelaknya.

"Tapi hyung, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka aneh juga kalau bersama. Aww.." Hoseok mengusap sisi kepalanya yang di pukuk spatula oleh Jin. Untung bukan pantat panci. Gerutu Hoseok dalam hati.

Jin mengelap pantat panci kesayangannya dengan hati-hati. "Menurutku mereka cocok. Yoongi yang dingin dan galak dipadu dengan Jungkook yang kekanakan dan suka menggoda. Itu cocok sekali."

"Tapi mereka tidak menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing." Gerutu Hoseok dengan bibir mengkerut lucu.

Jin menghela nafas dan menaruh panci kesayangannya di atas kompor. "Kita buat mereka menyadarinya, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

"Hai Suga hyung, ada apa?" Jungkook baru kembali dari membeli minuman dingin, ia membeli satu untuk Yoongi. "Ini untukmu." katanya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambilnya setelah menggumamkan terimakasih lalu menatap tempat shooting mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kita akan melanjutkan shooting video musik disini?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook memiringkan kepala sambil menatap tempat itu. Tidak ada yang aneh disana. "Yah, memangnya kenapa?"kata Jungkook setelah meminum setengguk minumannya.

"Aku hanya membayangkan seandainya ada air yang datang tiba-tiba memenuhi tempat itu ketika Taehyung berakting bermain video game." kata Yoongi polos sambil meminum minumannya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap hyungnya bingung. "Hah?"

"Coba bayangkan, ketika Taehyung berada disana dan airnya mendadak penuh seperti tsunami, sepertinya member bangtan akan berkurang satu." Yoongi melanjutkan.

"Kau sedang menghayal, hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang sedang memandang kolam renang yang kosong di depan matanya. "Menurutmu, apa mungkin.." ia mendapati dirinya berbicara sendiri.

Jungkook dan tatapannya yang serius membuat wajah Yoongi memanas. Bahkan, ia mendengar jantungnya berlomba lari dengan pacuan kuda di dalam sana. Ia berharap Jungkook tidak mendengarnya. Ketika sadar jantungnya mulai tidak sehat karena Jungkook, Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Mereka sedang duduk di sisi kolam renang yang kosong itu berdua saja karena para kru sedang makan siang sementara member yang lain sedang mencari makananan.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya hyung?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Yoongi menggumam kata tidak sambil memainkan kakinya.

"Pernahkah kau merasakan... adanya keanehan yang terjadi di dalam dirimu ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang?" Nada suara Jungkook berubah serius.

Yoongi tertegun, ia kembali memandangi Jungkook yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Kurasa.. aku pernah merasakannya..." cicit Yoongi dengan suara kecil.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum. Namun, tatapannya tetap fokus ke depan. "Rasanya menyenangkan melihatnya namun menegangkan ketika dia berada dekat dengan kita, iya kan?"

Yoongi ikut tersenyum. Meskipun tidak tahu apa maksud Jungkook dan siapa yang dimaksud Jungkook. "Ya, begitulah. Sangat menyenangkan dan menegangkan di saat yang bersamaan." Yoongi menyetujui.

"Tapi, rasanya sakit ketika tahu dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain ketika kita sudah dekat dengannya lebih lama dari orang itu." Jungkook menoleh dengan gerakan cepat, menatap Yoongi sambil masih terus tersenyum. "Oh ya, kau dan Jimin hyung pacaran ya?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar. Bocah ini mengganti topik seenaknya padahal tadi sudah menegangkan. "Aku dan Jimin?"

"Iya." jawab Jungkook meyakinkan.

Yoongi membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi belum sempat karena mendadak ada suara ramai yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Suga hyung, sayang!" Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan mencium helaian rambutnya.

Yoongi yang kaget karena dipeluk tadi langsung menggigit tangan Jimin dan menendang perutnya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dan berlari menuju Jungkook. Pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan tersebut hampir terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang kosong tersebut jika Jungkook tidak menarik tangan kecilnya hingga pemuda alien tersebut terjatuh di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Well," gumam Taehyung ketika ia menatap manik kelam Jungkook yang menghipnotis tersebut. "Kau penyelamat yang beruntung."

Jungkook tertawa sejenak. "Bilang saja kau suka posisi ini?" godanya sambil tersenyum.

"Wow, wow, adegan apa ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalian sedang melakukan double date?"

Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh ke asal suara lalu menyengir. Sementara Jungkook dan Yoongi saling berpandangan.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Air matanya hampir saja keluar jika Jimin tidak cepat-cepat mencium kedua matanya dengan lembut.

Ada perasaan yang berat ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain. Seperti ada pisau yang menyayat jantungmu ketika mereka bersama. Namun, ia berusaha untuk mengelak perasaannya dan melihat fakta dan realita yang ada.

Dan..

Sampai kapan mereka mengelak dan membiarkan perasaan mereka terbawa hanyut hingga ke laut?

.

.

.

"Astaga, Tae-hyung." Jungkook terpekik. Ia mengusap sudut bibir Taehyung yang penuh dengan bekas es krim vanila yang ia makan. "Tsk, kau ini anak kecil?" katanya sambil memberikan Taehyung sehelai tissue.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Oke, oke, Jungkook. Kau mirip ibuku lama-lama." omel Taehyung sambil berlalu.

Jimin yang memandang adegan itu segera memandang Yoongi dengan senyum merekah. "Hyungie~" gumamnya manja.

Yoongi mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan.

Jimin tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yoongi. Jimin mengambil kopi milik Yoongi dan berlari meninggalkannya. Berharap Yoongi mengejarnya dan mereka bisa bermain india-indiaan.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak peduli. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus. Dan ia sedang tidak ingin menyakiti tenggorokannya dengan berteriak-teriak seperti biasa. Ia hanya ingin tenang. Tak bisakah?

Ia terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Jungkook berada di sampingnya.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau ditekuk seperti itu hyung." kata Jungkook sambil tertawa pelan.

Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. "Bisa tutup mulutmu?" ia berkata dingin.

Jungkook malah tertawa keras melihatnya. Yoongi yang galak, dingin dan sangat menusuk lebih terlihat menggemaskan jika Jungkook yang memandangnya. "Galak sekali." gumam Jungkook sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau sedang mengantuk ya?"

Jungkook memandang Yoongi sejenak. "Hmm ya, lumayan. Setelah melakukan adegan melompat hingga lima jam cukup membuatku ingin bercinta dengan ranjangku sekarang."

Yoongi hanya membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka sudah berada di parkiran tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara. Hingga mobil van mereka berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang menonton di ruang tengah sambil memakan kripik kentang rasa barbeque di sofa yang empuk. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Hoseok datang dan ikut duduk disebelah Jungkook. Ia melirik Jungkook sesekali, beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Jungkook bertanya, masih dalam posisi.

Hoseok mengerjap sejenak lalu berkata, "kau sedang menunggunya pulang?"

"Hn, ya.. seperti biasa. Kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal debut kita."

"Memangnya aku sejelas itu?"

"Kalian berdua.. kenapa tidak langsung kau katakan saja."

"Hyung, dia sudah punya pacar."

"Kau yakin?"

Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia sudah tidak dalam mood untuk makan atau menonton televisi. "Entahlah, mereka terlihat cocok."

Hoseok mendengus kasar. "Seandainya kalian menyadari perasaan kalian masing-masing, mungkin sekarang Suga sudah berada di pelukanmu."

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap dirinya di cermin. Keringatnya bercucuran sementara ia terus menari. Walau tariannya tidak sebaik yang lain. Ia juga melatih kemampuan rapping-nya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Apa yang membuat Yoongi berada di ruang latihan sendirian di pukul sembilan malam?

Jawaban singkatnya adalah..

Jungkook..

Yoongi enggan untuk mengakui bahwa ia menolak gagasan bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung sepasang kekasih. Ia bahkan mengelak pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia cemburu melihat kedekatan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Yoongi sengaja mengacuhkan Jungkook dan menjaga jarak dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut agar perasaannya tidak terlalu dalam. Agar Taehyung tidak menganggapnya perebut pacar orang. Juga agar ia bisa melupakan pemuda tampan bernama Jungkook di hatinya.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi berbalik. Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu dan segera duduk di samping Suga. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi dingin. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

Taehyung memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar lalu berkata. "Aku dan Jungkook akan berkencan malam ini, menurutmu aku harus pakai baju apa?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tajam. Apakah dia tidak tahu Yoongi sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Jeon-Sialan- Jungkook itu? Yoongi berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, mengabaikan Taehyung dan pertanyaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

"Loh hyung kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengikuti Yoongi.

Yoongi menutup pintu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Taehyung di dalam ruang latihan sendirian.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya disana. "Hyung, Suga hyung sudah pergi pulang. Eh? Oh baiklah." Lalu ia menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkannya di telinga. "Kookie-ya~" Taehyung bergumam manja.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengamati keluar jendela. Hujan turun deras. Sudah dua jam sejak perbincangannya dengan Hoseok tentang Yoongi, membuat Jungkook kuatir karena Yoongi belum pulang. Padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Taehyung tadi memintanya untuk menjemput tapi pemuda itu juga belum memberi kabar. Sedikit banyak Jungkook merasa kuatir. Bagaimana kalau mereka kehujanan lalu sakit? Bagaimana kalau mereka dirampok dan dipukuli? Atau lebih parah lagi, bagaimana jika mereka kena kecelakaan? Jungkook menggeleng keras. Tidak. Pikiran bodoh seperti itu sangat tidak membantu.

"Jungkook," Jungkook menoleh. Ia mendapati Jin dan Namjoon sedang duduk berdua di atas sofa sambil menonton drama. "Kau bawa payung sana!" kata Namjoon sambil menunjuk sebuah payung berwarna biru di ujung ruangan dengan dagunya.

Tepat pada saat itu, nada dering pesan masuk ponsel milik Jungkook berbunyi. Jungkook mengambil payungnya sambil merogoh saku celana khakinya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengecek pesan masuk. Setelah itu dia keluar, setelah berpamitan dengan Namjoon dan Jin, dengan langkah tergesa.

Sepuluh menit setelah Jungkook menghilang dari balik pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka. Jin dan Namjoon serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana, Taehyung muncul dengan payung di tangannya sedang menutup pintu. Alis Namjoon naik sebelah.

"Well, kukira Jungkook akan menjemputmu."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ck dasar."

.

.

.

Sial.

Hujan deras.

Dan Yoongi lupa bawa payung. Dasar bodoh. Ia menggumamkannya sambil terus mengeratkan jaketnya. Sialnya, ia berjalan di tempat sepi dalam keadaan hujan angin dan kedinginan seperti ini. Kenapa sih keadaan tidak pernah mau bekerja sama dengannya?

"Oh, lihatlah." seseorang menghalangi langkah Yoongi hingga pemuda itu hampir saja terjatuh. "Kurasa dia punya banyak uang." Tubuh Yoongi bergetar ngeri begitu mendengar suara serak nan berat orang yang di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil dulu tasnya." Yoongi tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang berbicara. Tapi sepertinya ada dua orang disana. Dan Yoongi memastikan orang itu tidak punya niat baik padanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan!" teriak Yoongi, namun teredam oleh derasnya hujan yang mengguyur.

Kedua orang itu tertawa. "Lebih kau diam saja jika tidak ingin terluka." Kata orang itu. "Berikan tasmu!"

Ia berteriak. "Tidak." Yoongi langsung mengamankan tasnya ke belakang dan menghalangi gerakan kedua orang itu.

Namun tanpa diprediksi, salah satu dari mereka memegang kedua tangan Yoongi dan mencengkramnya di belakang. Sementara yang lain meraba-raba dirinya sehingga tubuhnya meliuk karena daerah sensitifnya di raba.

Yoongi mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia berteriak dan meronta tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Ia sudah putus harapan. Ia menyerah...

Ketika dirinya hampir terjatuh dan pingsan. Sebuah suara membuatnya berlutut di tengah hujan karena kedua orang tadi melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara itu... suara Jungkook kan? Entahlah. Yoongi tidak ingat apa-apa selain kedua orang yang tadi berlari ke arah pria yang baru saja berteriak. Lalu, semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya pening. Ia juga merasa tubuhnya yang tadi menggigil lebih hangat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia bergerak? Tidak. Dia diam. Namun kenapa...

Ia melihat ke bawah.

"Jangan coba-coba bergerak hyung. Kau berat tahu."

Jungkook.

Yoongi berada di punggung Jungkook dan Jungkook menggendongnya tepat di punggung. Yoongi memandang tangannya yang melingkar di leher Jungkook dan tangan Jungkook yang berada di lipatan lututnya. Kenapa ia merasa ini seperti di dalam drama yang Hoseok tonton? Uh, sial.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara serak.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Kau pingsan di jalan dalam keadaan hujan hyung." jawab Jungkook pelan.

Yoongi menunduk. Ia ingat kejadian tadi lalu bertanya, "Lalu, dua orang tadi?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Gedung dormitory mereka sudah terlihat. "Mereka kubuat lari terbirit-birit." ia berujar bangga.

Yoongi diam. Ia menarik senyum tipis sementara matanya tertuju pada jaket kulit yang ada di punggungnya. Yoongi mengeratkannya. "Kau membalutku dengan jaket baumu?"

"Astaga, aku baru mencucinya kemarin."

"Baunya masih sama."

"Bisakah kau memakainya tanpa mengeluh -aduh." Jungkook merintih begitu sudut bibirnya terasa nyeri.

"Eh, kau kenapa?" kini Yoongi terlihat kuatir. "Kau terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung." kata Jungkook tenang.

"Err, baiklah."

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang sedang mengompres air es untuknya. Yoongi terlihat sangat kuatir karena luka lebam yang hampir memenuhi wajah tampan Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook merasa risih namun, beda perkara kalau Yoongi yang memaksa. Menurutnya, Yoongi yang kuatir padanya terlihat jauh lebih manis dari gula pasir. Tanpa sadar Jungkook terkekeh.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, ia memukul sisi kepala Jungkook. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" katanya sambil melotot. "Kau sedang menertawakanku ya?"

"Kau masih merasa kedinginan, hyung?" Jungkook bertanya ketika Yoongi mengusap luka Jungkook dengan kain basah. "Aw, hati-hati hyung. Itu sakit."

"Jangan banyak bicara, nanti makin sakit." Yoongi mengomel sambil terus mengusapnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "Kurasa aku lupa tadi aku sempat merasa kedinginan." ujarnya cuek sambil mengusap luka Jungkook dengan telunjuknya.

Jungkook memandang wajah manis Yoongi yang merona. Ia tersenyum ketika Yoongi salah tingkah di depan matanya. Yoongi pura-pura mengusap pipinya yang membiru. Itu membuat Jungkook gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan netranya ketika Jungkook menatapnya dengan serius. Dalam hitungan detik, Yoongi sudah berada dipelukan Jungkook. Lebih tepatnya, di dalam dekapan Jungkook yang hangat.

Yoongi merona. Ia mengigiti bibirnya berusaha mengelak, ini hanya mimpi. Ia tidak berada di dalam kungkungan Jungkook saat ini. Ia berada di atas kasur dan bermimpi Jungkook mendekapnya seperti ini.

Namun ketika ia mendengar bunyi detak jantung Jungkook yang seakan berlomba dengan miliknya, Yoongi tahu ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Hyung.." panggil Jungkook lembut, ia memanggilnya tepat di telinganya.

Jantung Yoongi semakin menggila dibuatnya.

"Hmm?"

"Hyung, aku tahu.. seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini padamu sejak lama." Jungkook menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa... sejak awal.. sejak awal aku masuk ke perusahaan kita ini.. sejak awal pertemuan kita.. hingga saat ini.."

Sial. Sial. Sial. Yoongi mengumpati jantungnya yang seakan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya saat itu juga. Bisakah tenang sedikit, wahai jantung.

"Ada satu perasaan aneh yang menghinggapiku. Perasaan dimana, aku benci dianggap anak kecil olehmu.. aku tidak suka kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Hmm."

"Aku bahkan tidak suka melihatmu lebih dekat dengan member lain dari pada denganku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Jimin hyung."

"Hmm."

"Setelah aku sadari.. ternyata.. aku menyukaimu."

Deg. Yoongi semakin merona mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jungkook dan menggeliat lucu.

"Ah, tidak.. hyung.." Jungkook berbisik di telinga Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya penuh perasaan dan penekanan.

Yoongi mencengkram baju Jungkook sambil menutup matanya. "Jungkookie?"

"Aku tahu, kau dan Jimin hyung berpacaran. Tapi,tak bisakah kau melupakannya dan melihatku sejenak?"

"Jungkook-ah"

"Iya hyung?" Jungkook berkata lembut.

"Aku dan Jimin tidak berpacaran." Yoongi memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang wajah Jungkook. Yoongi bisa melihat jelas garis wajah Jungkook yang tegas dan hidungnya yang mancung. "Dan kurasa.. kau dan Taehyung berpacaran. Jadi kita.." Yoongi menggumam kecil.

Jungkook menunduk, memandang wajah Yoongi yang hanya lima senti di bawah wajahnya. "Hah? Aku dan Taehyung? Itu hanya fanservice hyung." kata Jungkook sambil mencubiti hidung Yoongi dengan gemas. "Aku dan Taehyung hanya teman biasa. Kami tidak pacaran hyung. Dan alasan mengapa kami melakukan adegan mesra di depan fans itu karena tuntutan dari fans sendiri."

"Baiklah." Yoongi berujar dingin.

Jungkook menatap wajah Yoongi dengan serius. "Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Jungkook bertanya, mengembalikan mereka ke topik utama.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak lalu ia melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari tubuhnya dan berdiri. Ia memandang Jungkook sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jeon Jungkook. Kau!" ia menunjuk ke arah Jungkook. "Kau ini orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal." ia berkata sungguh-sungguh. Lalu, ia menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya salah tingkah. "Membuat jantung orang berdetak seperti kesetanan dengan tidak sopan, dasar tidak tahu diri." Gumamnya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, jika kau bertanya apa jawabanku?" Yoongi tiba-tiba mendongak. "Mari kita lihat apa kau peka?"

Yoongi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu, ia melepaskannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam. Jungkook tentu saja merasa kaget pada awalnya. Setelah itu, Jungkook bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

Jungkook menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa mengunci pandangan Yoongi hanya padanya. Lalu, dengan sungguh-sungguh Jungkook berbisik lembut. "Maaf aku baru mengatakannya."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Lalu, ia tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Kookie-ya~" katanya lembut. "Lebih baik daripada tidak mengatakannya sama sekali."

Jungkook menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tidak peduli pada rasa sakit yang tadi sempat mendera sudut bibirnya yang malang. Wajahnya mendekat, membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Hingga bibir miliknya bertubrukan dengan milik Yoongi yang lembut dan basah. Jungkook memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan posesif sementara Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jungkook. Jungkook bergerak pelan. Merasakan tiap detik sentuhan mereka tanpa ada tuntutan atau hormon nafsu yang berlebihan ketika mereka berciuman.

Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka beberapa detik lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. "Sekarang..."

Yoongi membuka matanya dan dihadapkan langsung dengan wajah Jungkook yang luar biasa dekat. Yoongi kembali merona dan itu membuatnya benci kepada tingkahnya yang selalu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat jika berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook. Si dingin dan swag Suga luntur begitu saja di hadapan Jungkook. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur di kamarku ya? Ayo!" Kata Jungkook datar.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia langsung melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di leher Jungkook dan meronta di balik pelukan Jungkook dipinggangnya. Sayangnya, Jungkook lebih kuat dari Yoongi. Tangannya yang kurang ajar di selipkan di leher dan lipatan lutut Yoongi, dan membawa tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam gendongannya.

"Astaga, Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Yoongi dengan suara melengking.

"Ssttt, nanti mereka mendengarnya!"

Dan suara rontaan Yoongi terbenam seiring di tutupnya pintu kamar milik Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Astaga, apa yang mereka lakukan?" Namjoon berbisik sambil menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Mereka ini. Baru juga resmi." Hoseok mengerutu sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Cara menjodohkan mereka itu mudah." Taehyung berujar bangga. "Uhh, geli rasanya ketika memikirkan Jungkook dan aku berpacaran."

Jimin tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan berkata, "Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa semua ini adalah rencana kita, iya kan Tae?"

Taehyung menatap kekasihnya dengan senang dan merangkul bahunya. "Tentu saja, chagi. Mereka harus berterimakasih."

Hoseok mencibir. "Lebih baik kalian pacaran di kamar saja sana."

Setelah itu, Taehyung menirukan apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada Yoongi. Ia menggendong Jimin dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Hoseok memandang mereka dengan takjub. Lalu, tatapannya berhenti pada Jin dan juga Namjoon yang kini saling berpandangan.

"Hhh, aku harus cari pacar mulai sekarang." ujarnya malas sambil meninggalkan Jin dan Namjoon yang sekarang sedang berciuman.

Puk puk..

Poor Hoseokie~

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

[Epilogue]

Jin membuka matanya. Ia menatap ruangannya miliknya dan juga milik Namjoon ini dengan kening berkerut. Namjoon tidak ada di kamarnya. Lalu, kemana dia?

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Woahh, kau sudah bangun hyung?" Taehyung baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan menggunakan boxer. Jin melihat tubuh kurus Taehyung dengan jijik. "Coba tebak siapa yang mendapat giliran memasakan sarapan pagi ini?"

"Bukankah ini giliran Yoongi?" Jawab Jin terdengar tidak yakin.

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kemeja yang longgar. Ia menguap lebar dan meninggalkan keduanya dengan acuh.

"Well, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya Jin mengintimidasi.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum salah tingkah. "Hanya olahraga kecil." katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jin berjengit jijik melihatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Yoongi mendapatkan giliran memasak sarapan hari ini kan?"

"Ya, dan coba tebak siapa yang menjadi partner-nya saat ini?"

Jin mengendikan bahunya. "Memangnya si-"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, bocah!" teriak Yoongi dari dapur.

Jin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya." Jin berujar malas dan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Sementara di dapur...

Jungkook tetap merengkuh pinggang kecil milik Yoongi, sesekali ia menambahkan kecupan lembut di pundak ringkihnya.

Yoongi sudah hilang kesabaran. Ia langsung memukul Jungkook dengan spatulanya yang masih panas. "Rasakan."

"Tsk, dasar galak." Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

The real Ending

.

.

.

.

.

Review please?

Love,

Mr Je


End file.
